Life With No One To Stand By Your Side
by Brooklynnx
Summary: Thats it! The End! The result of the Tombstone conflict, and Peter makes the biggest decision of his lovelife, Kim or M.J.? Find out!Rated mostly for language and not so much for violence. COMPLETE!
1. Unwanted Interference

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters. Marvel does. Okay? Happy now?

Peter Parker strolled down the sidewalk. He had a huge smile on his face. He grasped a big bouquet of flowers for Mary Jane, who he was on his way to see. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing. Peter Parker had almost forgotten about the red and blue tights hiding under his clothes. He really wished nothing should happened that would make him be late for Mary Jane or miss their date.

Peter groaned. He had used up an entire salary to pay for the night. He was only a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle, and J. Jonah Jameson was a big cheap ass, in a nice way of saying it. Peter sighed. Money didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only Mary Jane mattered. But then that feeling came, and he regretted wearing the costume tonight.

Peter's head started to tingle. His spider-sense was going off. So, Peter Parker ran down an alleyway and threw off his clothes. He folded the flowers underneath his nice polo shirt, hoping they wouldn't snap or wrinkle. And, with his mask in hand, he leaped into the night sky and spun a fat, sticky web to swing on. Why did it have to be now? It was a good thing he had left early.

Spider-Man was a sight to see in the city. Try saying that three times real fast. He was a symbol, of liberty or of pain, and sometimes both. People saw him as they wanted to; hero or villain. Jameson, for example, thought Spider-Man was a lunatic who should be put in jail. And, Mary Jane Watson thought Spider-Man was amazing. It was all about the people. And never who he really was.

As He swung off, he thought about his life as Spider-Man. He was Spider-Man. How many people get to say that in a lifetime? One person. Him. He should consider himself lucky to gain such unbelievable power. But he figured it as a curse. His Uncle Ben had died because of this curse. And so had Peter Parker. The Peter who had always been an outcast and a loser was gone ever since Spider-Man showed up. No matter what he did, though, he could never wind up happy. Until now. Until Mary Jane.

Spider-Man had reached the trouble in no time. Flying on webs did that. There was a small car robbery in a small, cramped alleyway. Close by, too. That was convenient. "I'll take care of you losers, then get back to my social life!" Spider-Man said as he kicked one of the three boys. "Dudes! It's Spider-Man!" One of them cried out, dropping his lock pick. "Well, Captain Obvious, you're next!" Spider-Man quickly spun a web around him, and he fell to the floor. The third guy was really spooked. Spider-Man leaped onto of the car and showed the thug he had nowhere to run. A scary feeling. Spider-Man leaped into the air and tackled the teenager; rolling around on the cold, damp ground. He was knocked out soon. No surprise. The first thug didn't even bother getting back up. No one was a match for Spider-Man.

A few minutes later, Peter Parker strolled down the street with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His smile could brighten the world. And his mind said one name over and over again. Mary Jane, Mary Jane, Mary Jane. Life could not be sweeter. Peter checked his watch. He was right on time. He was actually early, for once. Wow. This could be the start of something good. Just then, he dropped the bouquet of flowers. His eyes widened. It wasn't his spider-sense this time. No, he saw something truly terrifying. Smoke. But not from a fire. From a glider. The glider of the Green Goblin.

Moments later, Spider-Man was out on the rooftops, secretly perusing the flying lunatic. He had no luck. The Goblin had vanished. Spider-Man sighed as he sat on a rooftop. He peeked over at the door. Mary Jane was there! Just as Spider-Man was about to change, Harry Osborn showed up. He held Mary Jane as Spider-Man's jaw dropped. They kissed, and then walked down the street. Spider-Man couldn't believe it. She was gone. Taken. Stolen away from him. By one of his best friends. Man, could this day get any worse?

Then it did. The Green Goblin showed up.


	2. No Where To Be Safe From HIM!

Fear strikes easily when it's so surprising. I mean, Spider-Man has had issues with The Green Goblin in the past, but when he just snuck up on him like that, it gave Spider-Man the creeps. Like the fight he was going to have with this monster could be their last. Of course, he'd felt that way before too. And sometimes, it had been their last. But The Green Goblin came back, like a ghost to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Hello Spider-Man!" The Goblin crackled as he flew in front of Spider-Man on his green glider. "Gobby, when are you gonna change that wardrobe?" Spider-Man said like a high school teenage girl, with the hand flip and all. "Green is so not the 'in' color now!" The Goblin rolled his eyes. "And what is the 'in' color, may I ask?" He said, ready to attack anytime. Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "It's blue and red!" He laughed as he pounced onto the large glider and tackled The Green Goblin with it.

The Green Goblin pulled out a pumpkin bomb from his pocket. "You know, you're still on here with me." Spider-Man reminded him. "Well then, get off!" The Goblin said as he pushed Spider-Man off of him and he rolled to the edge of the glider. With maniacal laughter, The Goblin drove his glider forward. The jolt made Spider-Man roll off the glider and hang onto the edge for dear life. The glider stopped moving, then jolted upwards.

The glider was going too fast to jump off, and Spider-Man didn't know what else he could do. The Green Goblin looked at him and laughed. "Pathetic! One-hundred-percent pathetic." Spider-Man knew what he was doing. He was going higher and higher, which mean oxygen was getting lower and lower. The Goblin's mask must have an oxygen tank within it; otherwise he wouldn't be risking his life. Spider-Man knew it was getting harder to breathe already.

The city looked like a dollhouse now. Spider-Man gulped. He had an idea, but it was never going to work…with The Goblin on high alert, maybe. "Goblin…what are you…stop…" Spider-Man said, taking deep breaths. "Finally, I will be rid of you once and for all!" The Goblin laughed. He stopped the glider at about seventy feet up, or maybe even higher. He then grabbed Spider-Man by the wrist. "Have a nice fall." The Goblin crackled. Spider-Man's eyes widened. He was gonna drop him!  
Thinking fast, Spider-Man stuck his freehand onto the glider. When the Goblin let go, Spider-Man was clinging on the bottom. He leaped back on and slammed into the controls. The Green Goblin wasn't angry Spider-Man was alive, he was angry that his glider was just sabotaged!

"What have you done? We're both going to die now!" The Goblin said as his glider shook. Spider-Man, in the meantime, had been spinning a parachute with his web. "You mean _you're_ going to die." Spider-Man corrected as he leaped off the broken glider. He sailed through the air, descending lower and lower as The Green Goblin cursed him out. Spider-Man wished he could fly, like Super-Man. It was so beautiful up here. But then New York City came back into view through the clouds, and reality overcame him. He hated reality. Reality was that Mary Jane was gone now, that money was his biggest problem, and he had no idea what was doing on anymore!

Spider-Man landed on top of the Daily Bugle offices, of course, and unraveled his parachute. He saw the glider blow up. But he just sighed. The Goblin was dead. Yay. But he'd come back. He Always Came back. So, he sighed and He sighed and plopped his ass on the edge of the building. He was so tempted to jump off. But then he thought of Aunt May, and he just enjoyed the view. Maybe he'd ask Jameson for a raise. I mean, Aunt May did need money for the house. And New York was the most expensive place to live. A few minutes later, Peter Parker entered the Daily Bugle offices and went right over to Mr. Jameson. He was in no mood to take Jameson's yelling or bullshit. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

Peter had a photo of Spider-Man in his hand, for a backup plan. He didn't bother asking the receptionist, Betty Brant, he just barged in. "J.J.! I've got a picture here that'll sell your entire stack of papers!" Jameson smashed his cigar into an ashtray. "Parker? What are you doing here?" Jameson yelled. "Selling you the pic of a lifetime!" Peter shoved the photo towards Jameson. It was a masterpiece. A perfect shot of a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin! "It happened a few minutes ago!" Peter added. "What? Are you shitting me?" Jameson asked. Peter shook his head. "Okay. How much do u want for it?" Jameson asked. "The standard freelance fee?" Peter shook his head. "Five hundred." Jameson's jaw dropped. "Five hundred!" Peter nodded. "I need the money. And…a raise." Jameson turned red. "RAISE!" Peter nodded and tried to calm his boss down. "Jameson, listen! My Aunt needs the money. Her mortgage is overdue, and she has no way of making any cash." Jameson fumed, but couldn't let that kind of quality picture go. "Okay okay! A small one, though!"

But Peter wasn't listening. Because, at that moment, Harry Osborn walked in.


	3. Dinner at Aunt May's

"Hey, Peter! Haven't seen you around lately!" Harry said, acting as if nothing had happened. Peter eyed him and responded, "I've been busy." "So, you know Harry Osborn?" Jameson asked Peter, half interested. "Yeah. Been best friends since high school." Harry said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. Yeah, right, thought Peter.

"So, Mr. Osborn, what business do you have with me?" Mr. Jameson asked. "I'd to complain about an article your wrote!" He said, slamming down a copy of yesterday's paper on his desk. "Its not another Spider-Man is innocent blab, is it?" Jameson said, rolling his eyes. "Hell no. I think that freak should be locked away forever!" Harry concurred. Yeah, Peter thought. It's kinda ironic to hear that from a dude who's father's a complete psychopath. But, Harry didn't know that. So, Peter figured he had a right to think Spider-Man was a complete loon. Everyone else did.

"You wrote that my father's company is responsible for that, that, green thing!" "The Goblin, you mean?" Peter asked. "Yeah, him." "Well, Mr. Osborn, I assure you that I didn't realize you'd be angry at this." "Wadda mean?" Harry argued. "Of course you did!" "Look, after the photos Parker's given me, the resemblance of the glider that goblin has to the one your father was constructing on before it was stolen is identical!" Harry looked at Peter. "Hell no! Don't drag me into this! I just did it for the paycheck!"

Harry barged out of the room. Poor Harry. He was so clueless. But, life is more painless for the brainless. Plus, he had the girl now. How the hell did that happen, anyway? I mean, one minute, Mary Jane was waiting for him! The next thing he knew, she was gone! Damn, life flies when your having fun, huh?

Peter brought home some money for Aunt May later that evening. She had been preparing dinner for Peter and herself. Peter knew what it was as soon as he got a whiff of it as he came through the door. It was mashed potatoes and pot roast, one of his favorites. "Hi Aunt May!" "Why, hello, Peter! Is it time already! My, I must have lost track! Dinner's not finished yet!" "Its okay, Aunt May. I can help you." He walked into the kitchen, secretly slipping money into her purse. "I though you were terrible at home and careers in high school!" He laughed. "Aunt May, that was years ago." He said, washing his hands.

"Will Mary Jane be joining us? Oh, by the way, how did the date go?" 'It…uh…went fine, Aunt May." "Oh, good. So, will she be coming?" "No, no, she…uh…had an audition." "Oh, that's wonderful! Now, pass me the gravy, will you?" As Peter pretended to help his aunt, he knew he had done the right thing, though the guilt was boiling him over. He didn't want his aunt to worry about him. He could do things on his own.

The meal turned out to be delicious. "My, Peter! You're quite the cook!" "Aunt May, you said that when I brought home burnt cookies that hadn't risen up home for seventh grade. You said they were wonderful, and ate them all even though I mixed up the sugar and salt!" His aunt laughed. "Well, they were perfectly good, anyway!" Peter smiled. He loved his aunt.

As shoved some mashed potatoes down his throat, and felt the warm, creamy gravy trickle down his parched throat, his aunt asked him more about his 'date'. "Did you see a movie?" "Yeah. We did." "Which one?" "Oh, I don't recall the name. But, it was a romance girly-girl movie." She laughed. "Of course!"

As he helped clean up the plates, his aunt stared out the door. A beautiful, redheaded babe stood at the door. She didn't knock at all. She didn't even know that Peter knew she was there. She was thinking about something, staring at her shoes. Peter answered the door. "Mary Jane?" She jumped. "Ooh! Peter!" "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to…apologize for last night. I…uh…forgot about out date!" "You…forgot? You…didn't even leave your home, you mean?" "Uh…yeah. Sorry. We'll make it up though! How about this weekend?" Peter sighed. "You know, M.J., I actually don't think I'm free this weekend." "Ooh. Okay then. Maybe some other time." He gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Maybe."

He slammed the door. That liar. What, was he the only one he could count on these days? No, he had Aunt May. Aunt May would follow him to the ends of the earth. "Aunt May, I think I'll stay over tonight, if you don't mind." "Ooh, okay. Only if you want, though." She lied. She always wised Peter would stay late. She enjoyed the company so much, and felt a lot safer with him around.

As Peter went into his old room much later that night, a tear dripped down his cheek. And more fell until he had drifted off into a dream.


	4. No Where To Be Safe From THEM!

He woke up early the next morning, awaking from a horrific nightmare. The Green Goblin and Harry, and Mary Jane… Peter rubbed his eyes and threw on a t-shirt. He decided to make breakfast for Aunt May and himself. Making pancakes, he almost set the house on fire twice. Man, he really did suck at cooking.

He couldn't get Mary Jane's portrait out of his thick skull. He felt his own heart was beating from him. He was all alone, except for one elderly person who loved him more than her own life. Well, that one person wasn't enough. Not this time. Peter made sure Aunt May was okay getting down the stairs. "Oh, Peter, you worry wart! Stop acting like an old woman!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what did Mary Jane want last night? I forgot to ask." "She…uh…wanted to go out again." "Oh great! And you said?" "I said…I told her I couldn't this weekend." "But, you have no plans I'm aware of." "I guess I need a break." "Ah, that's my boy! Playing hard to get!"

Peter told his dear old aunt he needed to get to the Bugle, so she let him be. "Bye, Aunt May!" "Goodbye, dear. Don't forget about dinner tonight!" "I wont!" He waved goodbye and hopped on his motor scooter. "To the Bugle!" He said in a deep voice. And, 'magically', his scooter transported him in that direction. Ooh wow. Magical! Peter felt so down. Maybe taking some lame pictures of himself for Jameson would cheer him up. Ah, it wouldn't. But the pay would!

A few moments later, Spider-Man was on the rooftops snapping pictures of himself. "An action shot? Okay, ladies!" He laughed to himself. He hopped on a billboard that advertised The Daily Bugle, and took a picture of himself flipping off the large photo of J. Jonah Jameson. That one would sell, for sure.

When Peter handed the photos Jameson, his eyes popped out of his numb skull when he saw the one with Spider-Man's middle finger sticking up nice and high. "Standard freelance fee." Jameson said, getting out his checkbook. Peter nodded. "Plus my raise." Jameson groaned. "Thanks, J.J.!" Peter said. He pranced out of the room, and he jumped and clicked his heels in mid air before he left the office. "Mad skills!" He commented himself.

Peter stopped outside for a hotdog. It was drenched in mustard. Personally, I hate mustard. It's hot and spicy and makes me puke. After that, he headed to out.

Spider-Man swung around the city, on high alert for the Green Goblin. He spotted the Fantasti-Car flying high above the city as well. He spun a web line on its rear bumper and climbed up onto the car. "Hey, gang!" The Fantastic Four jumped. "Spider-Man! What in God's name, you almost made me crash!" "Yeah, yeah. So where ya'll going? I need a lift to happy hour." He said, half serious. "What? Problems?" The Thing asked. "Yeah. Now I gotta drink 'em all away." He sighed. "Spider-Man, you're acting so strangely! Is something the matter?" Sue Storm asked. "Yeah," He said nasally. "Do you ever feel like you're life's turning upside-down?" The Human Torch laughed. "That's funny coming from a dude who hangs from the ceiling every day." Spider-Man laughed. Johnny was right. He was taking life way to seriously. He saluted the gang, then hopped off of the car and started to fall faster than the speed of gravity. "Poor kid. He's so young." Invisible Woman added as they flew away

Spider-Man did feel like a good drink, though. So, he found a small bar off on one of the street corners. He crawled onto the roof and into the air vents. He used air vents as a major was of transportation now days. Once he reached the ceiling of the place. He found a bar tender. It was a girl, about eighteen or so. She had long, brown hair to match her mesmerizing eyes. Spider-Man made a little "Psst!" noise, and she looked up. She almost screamed in shock of seeing him their, but he put his finger over his mouth in that "Shh!" motion. She nodded and pointed him to a small area where he would be blocked off from view by a wall of beers. He climbed down and stood beside it.

"Spider-Man?" She asked. He nodded. "Hey, I'm just a 'lil short, can I get a beer?" She nodded and grabbed him a bottle. He handed her what cash he had on him, and then rolled up his mask to drink some. "What on earth are you doing here?" "What? A guy can't get a drink?" "No, A guy can, but a superhero?" She laughed. "I guess I'm having some trouble." He shrugged, not knowing why he was telling a complete stranger this. "What sort of trouble?" "Girl trouble." She laughed. "Spider-Man having trouble with the ladies? I've seen girls that'd kill to meet you!" "Yeah, but she don't know I'm Spider-Man! She blew me off for one of my best friends, then lied about it." The girl but her hand on his shoulder. "Spider-Man, I've talked to a lot of boys like you. But, you're not like them. You're Spider-Man. Okay?" He nodded, and thanked her for the drink.

The next morning the Daily Bugle had an old picture of Spider-Man on it, and the headline read: **_"Spider-Man Drinks His Problems Away". _**He just laughed. That was so typical. Jameson would do anything for a sold stack of papers. Anything.

Peter headed out for lunch that day alone at a local diner. He needed a good meal. As he received his order of mashed potatoes and meatloaf, he realized he didn't go to Aunt May's last night for dinner. "Oh god damn it!" He cussed at himself. As he was about to leave to see her, two familiar people walked through the door.


	5. Buglary

Peter got up so fast, it slammed the table. The two had that just walked in looked terrified. "Peter!" They said. "Shut it!" He yelled. "I knew it! You're both liars! You both disgust me, you know that?" "Pete, lemme explain!" Mary Jane tried. "Oh no! You had your chance two nights ago when you were at the door at Aunt May's. But, no!" Peter stormed out of the restaurant, making sure in his mind he had paid for his meal.

Harry Osborn raced back after Peter, calling his name over a dozen times. Peter finally stopped, nearly red-faced from his rage. "Pete, I'm sorry, man! It just happened, and, I mean." Peter put his hand up in that Suddap-land-lemme-talk motion. "Its fine! Just don't expect any Christmas cards anytime soon!" "Peter! Let me explain!" "No, no. Just tell your pretty redhead babe to forget that I exist." Peter couldn't explain his emotion. He was outraged, terrified, and sad. He shook his head. He didn't need them! He didn't need anyone! Speaking of anyone, Peter went to check on Aunt May.

"Hi, Aunt May." He said, walking in with bags swaying, hitting each other. "Peter! What a nice surprise!" "I'm sorry about dinner on Friday. I got sidetracked." "Ooh, I understand. You're a busy boy." Peter laughed. "I hope you haven't had lunch yet. I brought in some grub." "Ooh. Perfect! What is it?" "Chinese." Aunt May smiled.

Peter shoved some sesame chicken into his mouth. "So, what's new?" "Nothing." "Come now, Peter. I can tell you're in dismay." "Mary Jane and Harry are…a couple." Aunt May stopped eating. "What? What about your date?" "We didn't go on one. Harry showed up before I did." "Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry." "Its okay, Aunt May," He said, taking a sip of water. "I don't need a relationship anyway." Aunt May stopped questioning him, although she had so many things to ask.

About an hour later, Spider-Man was swinging high above the city. He wanted to take his rage out on someone. An, as fate would have it, the opportunity came to him by alarm. Spider-Man heard the sound of a robbery, and he rushed to the scene. A pack of men were held up in a local jewelry store. The police were outside, which means they had hostages. Perfect. Spider-Man snooped his way over to the roof, trying to be seen. He obviously did a good job, because his stealth was used many times before. He used an air vent, as he had done many times before, and reached the ceiling through there.

Okay, he thought. There are five men, all have guns. Ten hostages. Negotiations aren't really likely. They've gotta be looking for an escape route or something. That's when the sixth member showed up from the back. "There ain't no back way out." He said. "Fuck!" Another said. Spider-Man laughed. "Hey! Watch your language!" He said, looking at a young teenager. "There are kinds in here! Oh Holy Fucking Moose Piss! _There are kids in here!_" Gunshots were fired, making the hostages scream and scramble. Spider-Man jolted two guns away from two men using web lines. And quickly spun them together. Two down, four to go.

He leaped off the ceiling and tackled another man. He shot his gun and it nearly missed Spider-Man. "Whoa! You better be careful!" Spider-Man said, grabbing the gun and clashing it on the man's head. "You could get hurt from that!" He got up, ready for action. "Hold it, Spider-Man!" A man said, pointing his gun at him. The other one left had the teenager and was pointing a gun to her head. Oh shit, he thought.

"Okay, okay, take it easy boys." He said. "Hey! No sudden movements, or she dies!" "Okay! I'm not going anywhere!" He said, palms up a little in the air in that peace-offering gesture. The men talked for a bit, while Spider-Man studied the girl's face. She was really quiet pretty, aside from the fact that she was hysterical and terrified. Tears were pouring down her face. She seemed about fourteen. Poor kid.

"So what now?" He asked them, as if a superior trying to teach them a lesson. "You gonna kill her? You gonna kill me? You gonna kill everyone in this damn place?" The men didn't answer. "Look, guns are cool, iight? But do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail 'cause you murdered a teenager? Look, I'm sure you got a 'logical' reason for robbing this joint. Your mom's sick, you need a new car, your apartment rent is overdue, whatever. But is pointing a gun at a teenager's head really gonna do anything?" The man with the girl pushed her forward so that she fell into Spider-Man. Their guns fixed on both of them. "Don't move." "I ain't going anywhere!" He said calmly and coolly.

"While one of the men went to check on his companions, Spider-Man tried to comfort the girl. "So, what's 'ya name, kiddo?" "Helen." He nodded. "And what were you doing here, Helen?" "I was getting a necklace fixed that belonged to my grandma. It was a sliver heart locket." "Well, don't worry, Helen. You're gonna stay safe, all right? I've been in much worse situations. All I have to do is wait for the right time." "What is the right time?" She asked. As the man with the gun pointed on them turned his head for a second, Spider-Man pounded on him. "Run! Everyone!" He screamed at the hostages. A frenzy of people fled out the door.

"Alright, boys!" He said, leaping off of the unconscious man. He tackled one of the men, broke his gun in two on his knee, and threw the two parts onto another. He kept on thrashing the men, one by one, making sure none of them were completely aware of what was happening. Once the cops started yelling from outside, Spider-Man spun all the men together. He leaped up onto the ceiling and crawled into the air vent. The feds came in a few seconds later. Spider-Man saw from his point on the ceiling the locket that Helen had been describing. He shot a web line onto the small heart and reeled it up. "Hey!" The cop said. "Sorry, this belongs to a friend of mine!" He said, climbing up and out.

Spider-Man looked for Helen up on the roof. When he saw her, he stuck the locket to a web line and shot it next to her. She grabbed it off and held it tightly in her fist. As she out the locket to her heart, she looked at Spider-Man standing up on the rooftop. She smiled and mouthed the words "Thank You". He saluted her and swung off.

It was getting dark, and Spider-Man wanted to head in. He swung into the open window of his apartment. Just as he was about to take off his mask, Mary Jane Watson stared him in the eye.


	6. A Scream In The Night

They just stood there, staring each other down as if trying to read each other's thoughts. Spider-Man was wondering what she was doing there and how she got in there, and she was thinking the same about him. They did that for several minutes, just observing one another.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." He answered back. "I knew you and Peter were friends, but I didn't know you were visiting him." He didn't answer. "So what are you doing here?" He asked. "We're having some trouble in our relationship." He shook his head. "From what he tells me, you ain't go no relationship!" Mary Jane looked shocked. "He told you?" "Pete tells me a lotta stuff. 'Bout you, 'bout Harry, 'bout life. Its kinda what friends are for." Mary Jane looked ashamed of herself. As she looked at her feet, Spider-Man darted for the window, leaving her to sulk and suffer.

Peter Parker walked into his apartment about fifteen minutes later. "M.J.?" He said, closing the door. "Peter, I want to talk?" "About what? How'd you get in here?" "Never mind that, Peter. Look, what happened was an accident. Harry showed up and you weren't there." "I wasn't even a block away. I saw you two walking off together." Mary Jane turned red with shame. "Pete, please try to hear me out." Peter sighed, closing the window he had made his exit through earlier. "I don't want to hear you."

"Peter, I'm sorry!" He didn't answer. "Peter!" Still no answer. "Peter, I love you!" She cried. Peter sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you's not enough," Tears started to drip down her face. "Not this time."

Mary Jane left him that night. Possibly forever. But he didn't really care. The love of his life was disguised as his nemesis. She had her chance. And if he couldn't trust that fifthly, skanky whore now, why should he later on? But, Peter had loved her since he could remember. It's hard for love like that to suddenly die. He knew it would never be vanquished. He just had to move on.

Peter sat on his bed, looking at a framed picture he kept on a nightstand. It was he, Harry and Mary Jane. He thought that they'd be friends until death do them part. Well, everyone thinks wrong sometimes. He had thought he would wind up with Mary Jane. He had been wrong then, too. Peter put the photo face down and picked up his phone. It was really dusty, since he'd been too busy to use it. He called up the Daily Bugle. Betty Brant answered. "Hey. It's Peter. I was wondering if Jonah needed any photos." "Hold on, Pete. Lemme check!" She said. "Sure." Peter didn't have to wait more than two minutes before she came back. "The boss is on a rampage. I guess some shots of Spider-Man might cool him down." Peter smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Thanks, Betty. Catch you later." "Sure, Pete." Peter didn't feel like going out and snapping photos, but someone needed to pay the rent.

Spider-Man snapped a few pictures of himself with his automatic camera later that night, leaping and spinning webs in all sorts of poses. Once he was done, he decided to patrol around the city, trying to be an icon of liberty that the city lacked to see him as. He perceived that the city was different tonight. He didn't know why, or how, but it just did. Spider-Man heard a cry for help not too long into his rounds. He instantly swung into action.

He couldn't see clearly through the dark, but he could get the basic image that it was a girl, and she was being mugged. Spider-Man didn't want to waste his strength now, for this. He just spun a web that hit the culprit on the back, and he tied the end to a billboard. As the man screamed while hanging from the web, Spider-Man splattered some more on his mouth, reducing his hollering to a mere mumble. "You alright, ma'am?" He asked, leaping down from where he was. "Yes," She heaved. "Thank you." He shrugged. "All part of the job." As the moonlight hit the victim, he could tell who it was. "_Mary Jane?_"

"Yes?" "Good God, woman! Do I not save your ass every week or what?" He said, almost sorry he had helped her. "Well, nice 'ta see you too!" She groaned. "God!" He said, banging his head against the brick wall. He sulked down on the ground and she sat next to him. "Spider-Man, what do you have against me?" She asked him. "Not you, in particular. This whole planet. This whole life. Its supposed to be easy, but its not. Life is supposed to be something I'm good at. I save over a hundred of 'em every damn month, don't I?" She laughed. "You need to calm down." He sighed and stood up. Without saying goodbye, he shot a web and left her. She wondered what if felt like to have webbing slide out from your skin.

Then, he heard another scream. This wasn't the same as he had heard just minutes ago. This was a scream of pure terror. And then, he heard maniacal laughter. A laughter that was oh too familiar.


	7. Fighting The Cold

Spider-Man knew that this woman was in danger by the sound if her hysteria. Plus, it was a cold night tonight. It must've been almost forty degrees outside. And, The smoke of a glider gave away the situation. Damn, thought Spider-Man. Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn! He hurried across the skyline to where the sound came from. And, it wasn't a pretty sight. A woman, about his age, was on top of a rooftop. She was obviously stuck, and the Green Goblin was hovering above her on his glider, waiting for Spider-Man to show up.

"Spider-Man. How nice it is to see you." "Goblin! I know you like the ladies, but cant you see that they aren't playing hard to get? That's just pure hatred and terror. Terror of your ugly face…" "Enough Spider-Man! I'm not in a good mood." "Join the club." He groaned. "You make any sudden movements, and she dies." "You know you've said that cliché about seven times this month now, right?" The Goblin rolled his eyes. "You know how many evil villains are in this damned city, Spider-Man? I'm sure everything I say is a cliché!"

"Okay, no more goofing around. Just tell me what you want, _again_, so you can let the hostage go, _again_, so we can fight, _again_, and I can kick your ass, _again_, and we can all go home, _again_." "There's no way in hell you can beat me this time. I've practiced." Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "Don't make our little skirmishes into an obsession, Gobby! Lets just do this so I can go home and sleep." As the Green Goblin went on and on, Spider-Man signaled to the hostage to calm down, and to try and look for a ladder or something that was probably not there. Spider-Man shivered. It wasn't good to be outside in tights when it was almost freezing. "I've studied up, Spider-Man. I've battled other foes than you." Spider-Man sighed. "_Really?_ So I'm not the only super hero who likes to kick your ass around like a hacky sack?" "My intellect is unmatchable. My experience is greater." The Goblin said, getting ready to attack. "And your modesty is off the charts!" Spider-Man said sarcastically. The Goblin lunged, the lady screamed, and Spider-Man found himself being choked and falling from the rooftop.

The freezing wind had awakened Spider-Man from the shock. He didn't try to stop the Goblin from choking him; he focused more on not splattering on the ground waiting below. He reached out his hands, trying to stick to a wall. He was falling so fast. He finally extended his arm farther than it could go. It touched a wall and he jolted very violently to a stop. The Green Goblin had lost his grasp around Spider-Man's neck, and now dangled from his foot. Spider-Man was in excruciating pain. He was positive he had just broken his arm. He tried to wiggle the Goblin off of his leg.

The Goblin purposely let go, as his glider found his location and caught him as he was falling. Spider-Man was holding onto the wall with both hands now, as his broken one was giving out. The Goblin circled around Spider-Man, analyzing the situation. Spider-Man seemed almost helpless. He reached out and grabbed a pumpkin bomb, debating with himself if he should use it. As he was doing this, Spider-Man was making a sling for his arm using his webbing. It would do for a while, he figured. With luck, hopefully no one will notice. Spider-Man started to climb up at a rapid speed, trying to make sure his location wasn't like shooting fish in a barrel for the Goblin. The Goblin didn't notice him moving for a few seconds. And a few seconds of a head start was all Spider-Man needed.

Spider-Man had reached the top the same time the Goblin had. But, The Green Goblin couldn't shoot at him. Spider-Man figured out the angle of the guns on his glider. So, as long as he was about one hundred eighty degrees to the side of the guns, he couldn't be hit. Ah, life was sweet when you are a scientific genius.

The girl was still on the rooftop, shaking. Spider-Man knew that he had to get her to safety. Plus, it was darker now. And it was freezing outside. Spider-Man could tell the girl was almost on the verge of hypothermia. She was very pale. Spider-Man knew the Goblin wouldn't give him any free shots now. So, Spider-Man did the only thing he could do. He ran. Keeping a distance from the gun turrets of the glider, Spider-Man darted off the building, grabbing the neck of the girl's shirt with his un-broken hand. "What The Fuck?" The Green Goblin screamed, flying after him.

"Stay with me, lady!" Spider-Man screamed at her. He threw her over his shoulder as he spun a web line onto a tall building. He swung around, the cold air nipping at him. He could hear the Goblin behind him. Oh snap. Spider-Man's web line wrapped around the building, making him circle it and confuse the Goblin. He took this opportunity and headed lower into the city, so he couldn't be spotted. He landed on the ground of a dark, damp and deserted alleyway with the woman in hand. She had passed out. He knew there was nothing further Spider-Man could do for her. But Peter Parker, that was a different story. Peter Parker ran down the street a few moments later. "Oh my lord!" He said, spotting the woman. As he carried her down the alleyway, he figured he was a wonderful actor.

As he walked towards his apartment, he could perceive her features. She had long, straight brown hair. She was about his height, and had large breasts (Hey, he's a single guy! Most single guys look there, its normal!) "Let's get you some hot cocoa!" He said, laughing at himself.


	8. Mystery Girl

When the woman awoke, she was on a couch covered with an old blanket in a somewhat run down apartment. The heat was on very high, and a cup of cocoa was waiting for her on the coffee table near the couch. She got up and sipped the cocoa, feeling the warmth go down her throat. Peter Parker walked into the room a few minutes later, a couple of photos in his hand that had a newly added sling; not made from webbing.

"Hello there. Have a nice sleep?" She nodded, unsure of the situation. "Sorry I had to leave. I needed to get my arm fixed up" "What happened?" "See, I found you lying in an alleyway near Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. They were at it, all right. So, I took you to my place. The Goblin saw, and threw one of those bombs at me. We weren't hit, but the debris it made hit my arm." "Oh my! I'm sorry!" "Oh, no. I'm fine. Plus, I got awesome pictures of the brawl!" He said, handing the pictures. "I'm a photographer for the Daily Bugle." He clarified.

"My, these are splendid." She said. He nodded. "How'd you get such good shots?" "Ah, I kinda know Spider-Man a little. It's complicated." "You know Spider-Man? That's amazing!" While she looked at the other photos in silence, he introduced himself. "I'm Peter." She smiled. "I'm Kimberly." She answered, shivering from a small chill in the air. "You almost had hypothermia." He said, pouring some more cocoa into her empty mug. "Thank you, Peter." She said, gulping it down. He laughed. "Your welcomed to stay her, ma'am. You can take the bed if you'd like. I need to run out and get these to my boss." She nodded. "Thanks." "And help yourself to any grub. Make yourself at home, basically. I'll be back soon." "Thanks." Peter closed the door to his apartment and headed towards the Daily Bugle. It was about nine in the morning, he guessed. That meant he had a whole day ahead of him to get to know this woman whom he had saved.

The Bugle was busier than usual. There were a bunch of reporters huddled around all over. "Hey, Betty!" "Oh, hi Pete! What's up?" "What's going on here?" He asked. "Oh, the boss called a conference. Apparently, there was a huge fight between Spider-Man and that Green Goblin thing a few blocks from here!" "Yeah, I know! I have pictures for the boss." Betty smiled. "The briefing hasn't started yet, go on in." He smiled back and opened Jameson's door.

"Parker! What the hell do you want! I have a briefing to do!" "About the Spider-Man versus Gobby fight?" Jameson raised an eyebrow. Peter waved the photos in his face. "You know I wont accept standard freelance fee for this, right? Since its such important news and all?" "Fine! How much?" Groaned the old man. "Lets see…hrm...six hundred minimum." Jameson was bright red. "WHAT!" "You heard me! Or, should I go give these to the New York Post?" Jameson got out his checkbook. "I'll give you more if you can find out the hostage…" He mumbled. "Oh, her name is Kimberly. I didn't catch the last name." "What! How do you know that?" Jameson asked, astonished. Peter shrugged. "Come on Parker! An extra two hundred dollars!" Jameson said. "Okay. I want the check first, though."

Peter smelled the check, making Jameson turn almost purple with rage. "Alright. For eight hundred, it's worth it. Okay. I was getting those shots of the fight, when I passed this girl. She's about my age, has long, straight dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her name is Kimberly." "What did you do?" "I woke her up, helped her get warm. Look, I promised my aunt I'd be there by ten, so I need to get moving." Jameson nodded, as he jotted down the info on a pad.

Peter entered his apartment with a bag around his good arm. "Peter!" Kimberly said, putting down her mug. She ran up and hugged him. Wow, thought Peter. "Hey, Kimmy. You doing okay?" "Much Better!" She said. "Here, I got you some stuff." She took the bad from him and sat down on the couch. He sat beside her. She pulled out a sweatshirt. It was a beautiful shade of light pink, and had the words 'New York Yankees' on it. "Sure hope you're a Yankee fan." She laughed and nodded. Next there was an extra large container of hot chocolate mix. She laughed and hugged him again. "Thanks so much, Peter." She said, putting her hand on his leg. "My pleasure." After a few more cups of cocoa, Peter told her he'd walk her home. Kim said that'd be fine, almost reluctantly. They strolled out of the door, with her new sweatshirt on. It wasn't as cold as last night, but it was lower than fifty degrees of sure.

They didn't talk much during their stroll. They just looked at each other and smiled. She lived just a few blocks away from Peter. As she went up the stairs and opened the door, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. It was later that she found out Peter wrote his phone number on the cover of the hot cocoa.


	9. First Time For Everything

Spider-Man swung at an altitude that night that he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to defy his limits, and some random event like Kimberly could drive him to kill himself at this point. He couldn't die, though, because he had to stop the Green Goblin. Damn, he remembered. The Goblin was still out there, and he had to find him. He's at large somewhere, hiding.

Spider-Man lowered his height to a little above average, instead of trying to find a fucking airplane flying the same level he was. He climbed up on top of the Empire State Building for a good view of the city. He saw a throng of people on one corner of the street. They looked like ants from where he was.

Spider-Man stealth fully made his way onto the rooftop of the building where the people were crowded around. There was a news team there. So, that's it! Ah, I might as well listen in for a good report. But, it wasn't good at all.

"Last night police officers found traces of cocaine here at this comic book store. After examining the place, it is clear that a smuggling operation was being held there. Officers are still not sure of where the culprits are now." Spider-Man stopped listening and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He made his way into the store, and into the back where they stored all their comics that weren't for sale yet. He could smell the coke, all right. He also smelled the aroma of…wet dog? Well, that's odd. He hadn't smelled that in a long while. Actually, he never even knew it was wet dog until he saw gray hairs scattered all over. He had not had a dog as a pet. He couldn't even remember the last time came into contact with one. There weren't many other clues. Dogs were his only lead so far. And that wasn't saying much.

Spider-Man stayed back there to try and find more information. While doing so, he tried to make sense of the situation. Did he know of any mutated dogs? Wow, what human being gets to ask himself that?

As he looked for more, he heard an officer scream "Freeze!" Spider-Man spun around. A young, rookie officer was shakily holding a gun. Spider-Man put his palms up in a peaceful manner. "Easy, officer," He said. "I'm not doing anything illegal, am I?" The officer didn't answer. "Why are you holding a gun at me?" Spider-Man demanded. "I…I dunno." Spider-Man put his hands down. "Then why the hell are you wasting my time? I'm looking for a lead, here!" Spider-Man stopped. Although this kid was young, he was still and officer of the law. And he deserved respect. Plus, he had a gun pointed at him. "I'm sorry, officer," Spider-Man said. "I'm looking for a lead here. Now, if you'd just…put the gun down…slowly…no, hand off the trigger…yeah." The officer was so unsure of what he should do. He was sent here on a simple mission to watch for no intruders. Why did everything happen to him?

"Okay, kiddo-I mean officer-would you like to lend me a hand?" "Y-you mean lend _me_ a hand!" Spider-Man laughed, trying to calm the youngster down. "Right, right. Okay, Officer Squirt. Let's look for clues here and work together instead of you calling for backup." "Why-why should I trust you?" Spider-Man stopped. "Good question. Okay, I'll make you a deal, officer. You help me and don't call any of your buddies and blue, and if we find any evidence or leads, you get the credit." The boy stopped. "Really? That'll be fantastic for my ranking in the district! People call me 'The Rookie', y'know." Spider-Man nodded. "So, we got a deal, Officer Squirt?" The boy nodded and shook Spider-Man's hand. "Deal. Though my chief completely despises you." Spider-Man chuckled. "I get that a lot."

Spider-Man never really worked with a police officer before. Most officers shot at him, and weren't concerned on partnering up. "Find anything, Squirt?" "Traces of coke in the evidence bags. You, Web head?" "Nothing yet. Except dog hair…" The officer walked over. "Dog hair?" Spider-Man nodded and pointed. "You can't do a DNA test on dogs, can you?" The youth shrugged and put the hairs in a bag. "We can try."

The officer later told Spider-Man that they had better go, that someone might be on the way to relieve him. Spider-Man nodded, and leaped onto the ceiling. "Spider-Man, wait!" "What, Squirt?" "If I find out something, how can I contact you?" "Contact me? You still want me in on this?" The officer nodded. "You ain't as bad as they all say." "Well, thanks, Squirt, uh…lets see…I got it. Send a letter to Peter Parker. He's a photographer at the Daily Bugle. He's a pal of mine, gets all those handsome shots of me." The officer nodded and saluted him. Spider-Man saluted back and said, "Later, Squirt!" before heading out through an air vent. Spider-Man had just befriended a police officer. There was a first time for everything!


	10. The Stone

Peter walked into the Daily Bugle the next day with some shots of the outside of the comic book store where Spider-Man had met the cop. Jameson was very pleased with these photos, as the story was on the front page. "Standard freelance is fine, J.J. They're good, not spectacular like my usual work." Peter gloated. Jameson raised an eyebrow as he made out a check. "Modesty would be nice from you, Parker." He groaned. Peter looked at the zeroes on the piece of paper. Though there weren't as many as he'd like, he kissed it.

"Pete!" He heard someone call as he made his way for the elevator. He turned around. "Betty Brant! What's up?" "Nothing much, Pete. This came for you, though. It's from the NYPD. Is everything okay?" "What? Oh, yeah. I just…uh…I was at the comic book store when the police arrived there last night. They said they'd get back to me. Guess this is it." Betty smiled. "Pete, are you busy tomorrow night? Maybe you'd like to come over for dinner!" Peter smiled, and thought. Kimberly hadn't called him yet. Ah, what harm could it do? They were just friends. "Sure Betty," He nodded. "That'd be nice!" "Tomorrow at six, my place." Peter nodded again, and smiled. She smiled back and walked back to her desk.

A little later that afternoon Spider-Man sat on a rooftop opening the small envelope with the words NYPD printed in dark letters. It was from that officer! I guess that he did find something! I wonder what? Spider-Man thought as he read.

_"To Mr. Man,_

_It seems that the hair found in the comic book store did contain DNA. The thing is, it was very unclear. It was half…mutated. Due to the mutation of the genetic material, The NYPD was unable to find the DNA of the non-mutated material. If you know any mutated dogs, I expect you to be out in action very shortly. _

_-Officer Anthony Smith_

_Officer 'Squirt'" _

So, it was mutated! Spider-Man said. Hrm…nothing rang a bell. Maybe he should reply to Officer Smith, get more info. As he thought more and more, it grew darker and darker. By six o'clock Spider-Man snuck into the Daily Bugle offices when it was a lunch break. No one was really there, and Jameson's office was locked and dark.

Spider-Man made his way into the office, of course, and used Jameson's computer. That way Peter couldn't be found as Spider-Man through handwriting.

"_Officer Squirt,_

_I don't know any mutated dogs right off the bat. There's got to more to this then we know. I'm going back to 'investigate', but I'm really just interfering and medalling. I'm good at that._

_Mr. Man"_

Spider-Man printed out the letter after doing 'spell check' over three times. Hey, he's a super hero. Not an English teacher. Spider-Man webbed up Jameson's chair and computer monitor before leaving.

Spider-Man hopped over to the police head quarters that Officer Squirt-Anthony Smith- was from. He placed it on the chief's desk and hopped back out the window. Spider-Man then went to the comic book store. He ducked underneath the 'police line-do not cross' caution tape. No cops had seemed to be there in a while, but someone else had.

There was more dog hair, and packages of newly delivered cocaine was stacked up and, in some cases, torn open by what looked like claws. Spider-Man couldn't believe it. He looked at the floor, and at the walls and other things in the storage room. There were claw marks and prints all over, and things were broken. It looked like a fight had broken out here!

"Holy fucking moose piss!" He exclaimed. "What the hell happened here?" "Freeze!" Spider-Man heard. He turned around. "Officer Squirt? That you?" He asked, unable to see in the darkness. "Who?" Okay. So it wasn't Officer Squirt. "No! James! But down the gun! He's okay!" Another offer came into view. "Squirt?" Spider-Man asked, hands still up. "The one and only!"

Spider-Man sighed as the officers flipped on the lights. The other officer-'James'-was awe-struck. He seemed to be in his late thirties, a lot younger than Anthony Smith. "Sorry for the startle, Spider-Man." "What startle?"

Spider-Man showed Officer Smith the claw marks and broken bins and stuff. The other officer-always having his hand on his gun-looked around. Spider-Man assured him he wouldn't need firearm. "I had no idea you knew Spider-Man!" He told Smith as Spider-Man examined the open bags of cocaine.

"This didn't happen to long ago. Some of the coke that was spilt on the floor when this was torn open is wet. And, look at this!" Spider-Man picked up a piece of red stone. "What the hell?" Both officers exclaimed. Oh my god. It was a red stone. And dog hair.

"I have to go!" Spider-Man said, taking some dog hair and the piece of rock. "Wait! Web Head! What the hell?" "I just have to hurry, Squirt! Trust Me!" Squirt drew his weapon. "_What's going on_?" Spider-Man shot web fluid down the gun, jamming it. "Trust Me."

Spider-Man flew on his webs, unable to think clearly. He just acted, he just moved. He didn't think clearly all the way to the Daily Bugle. Only people who were working overtime were there, and Jameson. As Spider-Man entered the office, Jameson cursed and flared. Jameson threatened to call the cops or arrest him right now, but Spider-Man didn't move. "Jonah, calm down," Spider-Man said sincerely. "You need to see this." Spider-Man showed him the red gemstone piece and the dog hair. Jameson's complexion went from a raging red to completely pale.


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

Spider-Man held the gemstone out, not saying a thing. Jameson was an emotional and sensitive guy, underneath all that tormenting rage. He waited for Jameson to speak, in fear he might say the wrong thing. "W-where did you get that?" "At the site of the coke dealing, by the comics. Jameson, there was evidence of a fight there. I think he's in danger." "I-I don't know anything about this!" Jameson stuttered. Spider-Man could tell he was in depressing shock. Spider-Man could tell this man who loathed him with indescribable hatred was telling him the truth.

"Do you know where he is? I need to find him Jameson?" "No, I don't know where John is, Spider-Man. I had no idea he still had that stone." Spider-Man didn't want to badger Jameson. This gemstone belonged to his son, John Jameson, who was, well, now is, the Man-Wolf. "That stone is from space, Jameson. We have no idea if its effect on your son have grown or what!" Jameson sighed. "I know that Spider-Man. He's my son, you don't think I've done research of my own?" Spider-Man felt stupid.

John Jameson was behind this whole thing. How could Spider-Man explain this to the man before him? "Look, er-J.J., I need any info you got." "I don't got no info!" "Geeze! Sorry. Excuse me for living." Spider-Man tried to get Jameson's mind off of his hairy son and onto being angry at him, and giving him any information. "Jameson, you're probably in league with him. You're so doped up right now!" Jameson was enraged. Okay, so maybe he really didn't have any info. "Okay, okay. Geeze. I'll go before you pop a fucking vein!" And, like that, Jameson had been left alone to sulk and rampage.

Spider-Man loved when Jameson was red like that, but he needed to focus. If he went to the police and told them, which he would never do but thought about, they might harm Jameson Jr. So, that meant Spider-Man was out solo again. Which is really the way he liked it. Spider-Man walked out onto the roof of the Daily Bugle, clutching the broken stone in his fist. How could he find a werewolf from space? This would take more than his average superhuman skills. This would take a lot more.

Spider-Man couldn't think of a soul that could accompany him. Well, not really accompany, just to help him so he can take all the credit, basically. But he couldn't think of anyone for that, either. So, Spider-Man sat down and thought. He thought and thought and thought. How wonderful would it be if the answer just popped up right in your face? Well, that's what Spider-Man was wishing. But, as someone told him, be careful what you wish for. And something hit him right in the face. Literally.


	12. A Glimpse In The Night

Spider-Man was taken back for a moment, and he lied on his back as if he was taking a break. He heard a laugh, then sat back up. It was Venom! "Spider-Man! How the hell are 'ya?" Spider-Man stood up shakily. "Venom? How about what the hell are you doing here?" "What? A guy can't parade around in his tights like you?" "Not when you're a super villain." Venom shrugged. "What's in 'ya hand?" "Hell no. What the fuck is wrong with you? A few weeks ago we were trying to kill each other and now you're my bestest friend?" "Sounds cool." Venom laughed. Spider-Man felt odd about this. He and Venom had been nothing but archenemies, but now they were pals? The world was fucked up, hell yeah. Maybe that alien symbiote that once belonged to Spider-Man had triggered a strange bond between the two of them.

"Well," Venom asked. "What's in your hand?" "Its my dirty little secret." Spider-Man laughed. "Ooh! I love that song! 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Da da da da dee'. I wonder who sings that?" "Are you insane? No, don't answer that." "I heard about the return of the Man-Wolf, chuckles. So you can shove that stone up your ass." "Chuckles is your nickname." Spider-Man pouted. "Spidey, doll face. I was at the crack deal." "I knew you were up to no good!" Spider-Man pointed. Venom nodded. "Am I ever up to any good?" "No." "My point. Okay. Its obvious Jameson didn't help you, so do you want some leads or not?" Spider-Man shook his head. "Not! I what makes you think I'd actually trust you?" "I dunno. Pathetic enough." Spider-Man grunted. Did he really want Venom's help? I mean, come on! This was Venom! But, Spider-Man didn't have any other leads…"Fine, you idiot. I suppose listening to you rant on and on might give a lead." Venom clapped like a retard. "Okay, here's the scoop-" "Start already, Lois Lane." "I'm trying you idiot!" "Get a move on. What are you slow?" "Shuddap." "Make Me."

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Jameson Jr. is being controlled by someone through the radiation of his gemstone." "What? Who's controlling him?" "Someone who's on crack." Venom responded. "Jameson tried to break away, and they had a fight. That's what happened at the comic store." "What were you doing there?" "Minding my own business, getting stoned." Spider-Man shook his head in disapproval. "Who could control him? King Pin?" "I dunno? I ain't a detective. Go get Scooby Doo."

Spider-Man swung off without saying thank you, and Venom was determined enough to get it. He followed Spider-Man to the closed-off comic book store. Spider-Man sneaked through the same air vent he had before, and Venom followed him. Spider-Man examined the evidence and tried to find traces of who was 'controlling' Jameson Jr. "BOO!" Venom screamed. Spider-Man jumped in the interrupted silence. "Ha ha." "What the hell are you doing here?" "Numero uno; I didn't get a 'thanks, Venom!' or a 'thank you'. And, numero dos; I need to get some crack." "Help yourself. And 'thanks, Venom!'" Spider-Man moaned, looking around as Venom's symbiote costume grew a pocket for a large bag of cocaine.

"So, who do 'ya think is controlling the brat?" "He's not a brat, he's an astronaut!" "He's the son of the president of the "I HATE SPIDER-MAN" guild. I think I joined it already, I gotta check." Spider-Man chuckled and shook his head in response. "Who could be doing this?" "Well, look at the evidence of the fight. Dumb ass! See, the indents in the walls show it was a real match to pay money for, and the ribbed cocaine bags wasn't only from J.J. Jr.'s claws." "What do you mean, Venom?" "I mean, it was someone big. I mean BIG." Spider-Man thought. "Why the hell are you telling me this? You're talking to me like we're friends!" "You've acted that way so far." Venom shrugged. "You're totally unpredictable, y'know that?" Venom shrugged once more. "Might 'a mentioned it." "Look, you better go before cops come to check up on this place." "I'll take you up on that offer, Webinator." Spider-Man thought he'd throw up; he spent almost a whole hour with Venom, and they didn't fight once. Once! This is something he'd lose sleep over for sure.

He sat on top of a large package of coke and though, giggling the gemstone in his hand. "Rhino?" He said aloud. "Nah, too stupid? Scorpion? He had the motivation, all right, hating Jameson for sticking him in that damn suit, but he was too stupid too." As Spider-Man's brain rattled, a buzzing penetrated his thoughts. His spider-sense!

Spider-Man ducked behind the huge package he was sitting on and became silent. He heard talking, but didn't dare move to see who it was. "Doesn't look like anyone was here, dude." Said a young voice. "I'm sure I heard someone talking!" Spider-Man smacked himself in the head. "I have to learn not to talk to myself!" He said. "Who's there?" Spider-Man smacked his head again. He heard guns loading. Ooh crap! Spider-Man didn't see anywhere he could crawl to or be out of site. He was trapped.

He knew it was police officers, or other people who had guns, for that matter. Spider-Man mentally devised a plan. He quietly dug his fingers under the sack of coke he was hiding behind, and, with all his super-human strength, he flipped it over on the two men, who now lie on their backs and stuck under this huge sack.

Spider-Man looked at the two men struggling to get free. They were cops, and one of them was that officer he befriended! "Officer Squirt?" "Spider-Man! What the hell were you doing there?" "Getting high," He said, lifting the bag off of them. "Sorry about that." He said. The other officer shook his head. "What the fuck?" "What do you mean 'what the fuck'? I heard guns and took action!" Spider-Man leapt to the ceiling and saluted the two men. He realized he did that all the time and wanted to stop because it was kinda gay.

He wondered who could be controlling Jameson Jr. He couldn't think. He watched the two officers leave from the roof, and waited for a brain blast or something. He couldn't figure it out; who would have the motivation and brains to take control of him? Then, with a glimpse from below, he saw his answer.


	13. Yellow Eyes

A very large and noticeable man waltzed so silently into the comic book store. Spider-Man instantly knew who this man was and he could feel the hairs creak up from the back of his neck. He leapt back into the air vent forthwith. What was so noticeable about this man? He had four metal arms, for a start.

Spider-Man sat so silently in the air vent, waiting to overhear some important information or something. But nothing happened. He waited and waited, hearing nothing but his own breath. Suddenly, Doctor Octopus took out a remote. This thing had tons of buttons on it, and a joystick. There was a little screen, which now looked like a grid, and a little green dot was flashing on it. Doctor Octopus must be using that to control Jameson Jr.! Spider-Man figured out obviously.

Moments later a human-looking John Jameson was dragged into the door by himself. "Hello, Mr. Jameson. Had a good day?" He didn't answer. "I hope you rested, because I will need a job done tonight. John Jameson breathed heavily, staring down the doctor. "I'm sure you are well aware of Spider-Man?" He asked. "Well, it turns out he's onto you, my dear friend. And I want you to kill him." "Kill him?" Jameson said quickly. "I'm no murderer! That's your job." "It seems you don't really have a choice in the matter, Space-Boy. The gem I have inside my remote is the same gem that makes you into the Man-Wolf. The radio frequencies, as I've told you, allow me to control your every move. Spider-Man's blood will be on your hands by dawn."

Spider-Man didn't flinch. He was told he would be dead by dawn loads of times. He just wanted to help Jameson Jr., but how could he without Doctor Octopus controlling him? Could he make Jameson Jr. turn into the Man-Wolf too? Spider-Man wondered if he could hear what was around Jameson, if Jameson was like possessed, which he was, but Spider-Man just needed to figure a way to help him. Spider-Man moved onto the roof once Doctor Octopus had dismissed Jameson. He took a shot of webbing and smacked Jameson in the back. He pulled him up onto the roof from the fresh web line.

"You!" "Easy, Fuzzy. I'm here to help." "You have to get away from me! I'm supposed to kill you!" "Duh. I was in the comic book store the whole time. Look, can Doctor Octopus control when you turn into the Man-Wolf?" Jameson nodded. "At first the full moon was bad enough. But Doc Ock found a piece of my gemstone, and he's been using it against me this whole time." Spider-Man slapped himself in the head. "Oy vey."

Jameson started to twitch. Then shake. "Spider-Man, run! I-He's-It's…" But Spider-Man didn't need him to finish the sentence. His hair grew darker and thicker. His fingers moved together to form a paw, and his nails grew long and thin. His ears and teeth were pointy and huge. His radio-suit with the gemstone formed in the center. The Man-Wolf was reborn.

The mindless beast raged and roared at Spider-Man, loosing all control. He lunged at Spider-Man, his claws digging into his flesh and shredding his trademark costume. Spider-Man yelled in agony, and tried to get the huge monster off of him. His blood soaked the wolf's fur, and he shot a web line and ran off to regain his strength.

That best was strong. Stronger than he recalled. Its eyes showed no signs of mercy, and its fangs screamed parting words of death. It was like facing death itself, really. Not thinking about a thing but killing someone. It was scary. It was really scary. Spider-Man felt this throbbing laceration, and ripped his already torn tights and tied it near the wound to stop the bleeding. He knew it wouldn't stop soon. Its claws went in so deep. Spider-Man felt dazed for a moment, not sure if it was blood loss or his fear, and shut his eyes. When he opened them, two large, yellow eyes stared at him.


	14. Death Walks Through The Door

Spider-Man fell back. He had found him. His sanctuary had been invaded, and now he felt like he was gonna die. "Jameson," He said, not getting up. "Jameson, look at the damn sky Jameson! There's no full moon. You're free. So what Octavious has the fucking stone? You don't have to listen to him!" The Man-Wolf slashed Spider-Man's chest with his long claws.

"Jameson," Spider-Man tried to say. He had no strength left to move backwards. He pointed at the sky. "No moon." He said simply. The Man-Wolf looked at the sky. He analyzed it intently. "Mmmooonee." He stuttered. "Yeah," Spider-Man panted. "Moon gone." The Man-Wolf picked up Spider-Man and, with a change of emotional atmosphere, carried him close to the edge. He held him up high. Oh snap, Spider-Man thought.

"Ock…can't fight…" The Man-Wolf said, fighting with himself to keep the hero alive. Spider-Man was too wiped out to help convince the beast to let him live. He was badly bleeding. But Spider-Man knew the hold Octavious had on Jameson Jr. was too great to be stopped just by free will. Once the Man-Wolf dropped Spider-Man and tried to break free of the control, he took the opportunity to carefully and slowly swing towards the comic book store.

Octavious must be too busy keeping Jameson under control that he didn't notice me slip in, Spider-Man thought as he crawled out of the air vent. He crawled up on the ceiling, looking for the eight-armed freak. "Where is he?" Spider-Man said aloud. Just then, a metal arm wrapped itself around Spider-Man's waist. "Hello, Spider-Man." Octavious laughed. Spider-Man felt blood flowing out of his body. It was really gross. "Don't you know better than to come to me injured? And I was hoping for a fair fight." "You? Fight fair? That'll be the day!" Spider-Man said, squirming around in his enemy's grasp. He knew he didn't have the strength to break free.

"Come, Spider-Man, watch the show!" Octavious laughed, showing Spider-Man a large screen on the wall. It showed the Man-Wolf, and it seemed as though he was going mad. "What have you done to him?" "He is learning that no one defeats Doctor Octopus." The Man-Wolf was howling and twitching, moaning and scratching. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Spider-Man struggled. "Well, duh."

Spider-Man sank low in the metal arm. This sucked. "So, what?" Spider-Man asked. "Am I just gonna hang around in your stupid arm all day?" "Ooh, no," Octavious laughed. "The Man-Wolf will finish you." Spider-Man gulped. Fighting the Man-Wolf when he was under the control of Doc Ock was worse than fighting the Sinister Six all over again.

Spider-Man was whipped around violently for Doc Ock's amusement, bleeding all over. "When this is all over, Doc, you're paying for my dry-cleaning." He moaned, pointing at all the rips, tears and bloodstains. Doc Ock starred at him like 'what the fuck is wrong with you you're making jokes even though your gonna die soon.' But that was just the thing. Spider-Man didn't think he was going to die. His raving mind came up with a plan or too that were too crazy to work, but life is crazy that way.

Spider-Man tried to break loose while Doc Ock controlled Man-Wolf to come to the comic book store. His wound was scaring, and he felt a little better. But his spirits dropped when a rugged-looking Man-Wolf barged through a closed door.


	15. SLAM!

Peter Parker woke up the next morning, sewed with Band-Aids and stitches like a patchwork quit doll. He had gotten in late last night after arriving to the hospital and apparently being "mauled by a huge, black dog." He scratched his ass and brewed some coffee. He sat by the window in his crappy chair, staring at the phone. He had four missed calls. Pressing the play button, Jameson's screaming voice crowded the peaceful silence. "Parker! What the hell are you doing? Bring me photos or your fired! Yes, I know you're a freelancer!" He heard the phone slam down. The next message was a sweet, soft voice. "Peter, dear, its you old Aunt May. You haven't called lately, and I know you tell me not be such a worrywart, but please do check in. Perhaps you could come for dinner one evening. I'll see you soon, dear, love you." Peter sighed. A nice, hot, May-made pot-roast would taste real good right now. The next message started playing.

"Hey, Peter. It's Kimberly. Uh, I found your phone number in the coffee jar you gave me, so I thought I'd dial it and y'know, see you again. If you do want to get together, which would be the point of you giving me your number and contaminating my perfectly good coffee, then here's my number-" Peter dove for the coffee table the phone was resting on, and jotted down her number down so fast that it wasn't even eligible, and he had to reply the message again. It was too early to call her, he decided. So he listened to the last message, "Pete, its M.J. Look, we need to talk. Please call me back...please..." Peter pressed the delete button on the machine without feeling any guilt.

He dressed up as Spider-Man a few moments later, feeling sore and bruised from last night. He wondered how the two Jameson boys were doing, and he crawled up to peek through the old Jameson's office. Jameson was sitting there at his desk with a famous doctor known as Curt Connors. He had once been the evil mutated Lizard, but found a cure for himself with his scientific ways. He had helped Spider-Man in numerous occasions. Jameson was looking very uncomfortable and sweaty, awaiting bad or good news.

"Mr. Jameson, I can assure you that your son's mutation can be monitored to its regular monthly occurrence. My team and I may have found a formula to cure him of all his wolf features, but he'll need to stay for observation. Its very dangerous, Jonah." Jameosn nodded. "Oh, I know, Connors. Will you ever be able to rid him of the mutations altogether?" "Its difficult to say, I- well, it seems we have a visitor." Dr. Connors said, getting up and opening the window. Spider-Man waved. "Hiya, Doc. Wazzap?" "Discussing some scientific strategies for Jameson Jr." "Yeah...how's 'e do'in?" "Well, I guess. He hasn't gotten worse or better." Spider-Man nodded. "Jameosn." He greeted, awaiting a reply. "Spider-Man." Jameson coughed illy, ashamed of his good manners. "Well, I don't wanna be rude and interfere, tell J.J. Jr. I said to get better, 'iight?" "'Iight." Connors said as Spider-Man left.

Spider-Man felt him rip a stitch and felt the blood pouring out. He landed on a rooftop. "God Damn it!" He said, looking at the fresh, wet bloodstain. He sighed and sat down. What he wanted to be doing was calling Kimberly, but his 'friend', Johnny Storm, interrupted his pleasant pornographic thoughts, A.k.a. the Human Torch. "S-Man, what's goin down—eww!" He laughed at the blood. "Sure, sure. Laugh at a hurt dude, real nice." Johnny laughed. "You were thinking about a gal, weren't 'ya?" "How in god's name did you know that?" Johnny laughed. "Even with your mask on, I could see your drooling face." "Should I call her?" "Well, that's your _call_, get it! Ha ha! Call!" Spider-Man shook his head and swung off, holding his bleeding wound.

Peter Parker walked into his apartment, dissatisfied with his day, and found Mary-Jane Watson sitting on his chair. "Mary Jane?" "Pete!" "Give me one reason I shouldn't call the cops right now!" Mary Jane waltzed over and started kissing him. Peter, however enjoying it, pushed her away. "I'm involved with someone, M.J." She looked like she had seen death. "Wha-oh! Umh-good for you." "Just go, Mary Jane." She blushed and nodded. As she was halfway through the door, she said, "See you around, Tiger?" Peter shook his head. "No, M.J." _SLAM! _


	16. Jameson's Helicopter

"Life is funny. Really, after losing the 'love of my life', I meet an amazing girl. As soon as I'm ready to get serious with her, the 'love of my life' come crawling back to me!" "Well, what? Did she expect for you to act like nothing ever happened?" Asked Dare-Devil. "I dunno anymore, D.D." Spider-Man sighed, peering over the edge of the roof. "Things get fucked up, Spidey. Life isn't all flowers and rainbows." Spider-Man pointed to the bloodstain on his costume. "I think I got the hint." "Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" "Tell me about it." He sighed.

"Look, Web-Head. If 'ya were just holding out for this 'love of your life' to come around, then here's your chance. But if you really like this other girl, then I think you know what to do." "That's just it. I can't just think. Its not that easy." Dare-Devil patted Spider-Man on the back. "You'll be fine, Webster. Don't even worry." "Yeah, that's me. The Love Doctor."

Spider-Man was glad to have some company that night. After Dare-Devil had left, Johnny Storm found his way over. "Hey Spidey! Dare-Devil told me about your girls. Trouble in paradise?" Spider-Man shook his head. Okay, maybe The Human Torch was company, but he was god damn annoying! "How 'bout a race, Webs?" "What? Just because you fly in a streak of fire, you think you can beat _me_?" "Hell Yeah." "Alright, if it'll turn you off, Motor-Mouth, then bring it on!"

Spider-Man spun a web and started swinging, neck and neck with Johnny Storm. "Where we racing to?" Spider-Man asked, trying to keep up but showing he was a little slower. "Daily Bugle roof." "Ooh boy, do I know my way around there!" Spider-Man said, and he cut across a rooftop for a shortcut. "An actual matchstick would be faster than you!" He laughed, slyly going into first place. "Fantastic Four my ass!" Spider-Man leaped up near the railroad tracks. He looked at the clock and stood still on the tracks. "Ha ha! I'm gonna beat you Spidey!" Johnny said, flying right in front of him. Then a train whistle came into ear. "I don't think so." Spider-Man laughed. He leaped up into the air extremely high and landed ontop of a speeding train. Johnny Storm couldn't believe his eyes. "You're drooling!" Spider-Man laughed as he took the express train closer to the Daily Bugle.

Johnny Storm knew the train route, though, and took a faster route. This is when Spider-Man jumped off the train. He took the easiest route there, chuckling at himself. When he arrived at the Daily Bugle, though, Johnny Storm was right on his tail. Spider-Man spun two webs onto the roof, and pulled with all his might. He flung himself forward and zipped into a parked helicopter. Johnny Storm laughed so hard he fell from the sky. "Nice landing Doofus!" He crackled. Spider-Man rubbed his head and looked at the dent in the copter. "Shit! We better get outta 'ere, or Jonah will-" But as he spoke, James Jonah Jameson barged onto the roof with his news team.

"What the fuck did you two do to my copter?" He raged. Naturally, both super-heroes pointed at one another. "Spider-Man! I will run you into the ground for this! Do you know what this will cost me?" Spider-Man stood up. "Uh...no." Jameson turned redder. Spider-Man and Johnny Storm screamed "HOLY SHIT RUN!" And leaped off the building. Jameson threw himself into the helicopter. "Dent or not, I'm chasing down those two hooligans! Do we have guns on this thing?"

A speeding helicopter chased after the two superheroes. "God damn it! I'm fucking sorry I ruined your ride!" He screamed back. "He doesn't care, Webs. He'll take any opportunity to nail us into the ground!" "I've been nailed into a god damned helicopter, I don't need to be nailed into anything else, thank you very much!" All of a sudden, more helicopters came into view. These were NYPD helicopters. With GUNS! They started shooting at the two superheroes. "Oh my god!" Johnny screamed. "They're stun guns. They probably want us to pay!" "I'm outta here!" "Right with you, bro!"

The guns attacked them at once, all aiming for their chest. Spider-Man tried to block for Johnny, but got hit instead. He started tumbling to the ground. The Human Torch caught him and stated heading for the Fantastic Four head quarters. He used his free hand to make a firewall, melting the bullets as they came. "Hello! I'm one of the good guys!" He screamed. "Yeah? Why'd you total Mr. Jameson's helicopter?" Said a voice from a speaker. "We had a race! God damn it! Super-heroes can't have fun now? Look, you're gonna have to make me a list of all the things we're not allowed to do!" "And that includes saving the world!" Spider-Man screamed. "_Spidey_?" "I'm _okay_. I just can't move my body." "You call that _okay_?"

Johnny dove headfirst into the Fantastic Four ventilation shaft, throwing up fireballs to the helicopters. As he made his way to the hospital wing, the rest of the Fantastic Four rushed in. "Johnny! What in god's name did you do now?" Johnny laid Spider-Man down on a bed. "'Ello dudes." He greeted. "We crashed into Jameson's helicopter." "WHAT!" "We didn't do it on purpose!" Johnny explained. "At least _he _didn't!" Spider-Man laughed. "And what happened to you?" The Thing asked. "Stun gun." He and Johnny said simultaneously. "Reeds, do we have an antidote for this sorta thing?" The Thing asked. Reeds shook his head. "No, we just have to wait for it to wear off." "Which will be how long? Incase 'ya didn't notice, people are after me. I can't lie around all day!" Spider-Man said with a tone. "It depends on the gun. Can you describe 'em?" "All I know is they have a huge gun barrel!" "How big?" "Dude! I don't care how big the gun is as long as I don't fucking get shot!"

The Fantastic Four security systems held off the police and the press for over a half-hour when Spider-Man was able to move his fingers. "It's wearing off, alright. Thanks, dudes." "No problem." Sue Storm said. "Say, Invisible Woman, 'ya got any secret escape routes outta 'ere I can take?" She nodded. "Yeah, fifth floor. Go in the elevator and the room is your third left. There's a button on the coffee machine." Spider-Man raced up and darted o the elevator.

With a nod of appreciation to the team, he closed the doors. He waited until he went up to the fifth floor. He stood there, listening to the corny music they were playing. It reminded him of the _Mr. and Mrs. Smith _movie. As the doors opened, he leaped out and went left. Opening the door, he found a huge room of maps and compasses. "Weirdo's." He murmured, finding the secret button on the coffee machine. A wall containing a map of Queens moved to the side, and Spider-Man waltzed out.

As he headed home, he heard a scream for help. And, being a super-hero, he did the super hero thing to do. He ignored her. He was still shaken up from the stun gun. No way he could fight now. But he heard the scream again. He knew that scream. It was Kimberly!


	17. Waiting in Blood

Spider-Man started swinging with all his might towards the scream. "Hold on, Kim!" He said, landing in a dark alleyway. But this place was wider, darker, and further away from the street than usual. What was Kim doing here? "Ma'am, don't worry," He said, facing five thugs. He knocked one in the head real hard and laughed. "Ouch! You're gonna feel _that_ in the morning! So, my uglies, what are you doing here? I bet your-" but a pack of 20 more men came rushing in to interrupt him. They were all holding huge guns and each wore a twisted smile. "I-I am so scared I can't finish my lame joke."

Spider-Man knew he was a coward, but he ran for Kimberly and started darting up the wall. "Fire!" Someone yelled, and bullets crowded all of his personal space. Spider-Man reached the roof safely, putting Kimberly down. "Kim, what the hell are you doing here?" "H-how do you know my name?" "Don't change the subject! What were you doing here?" Kim sighed. "I-I owe this guy some money…" "Who?" She gulped. "His name is…is…Tombstone."

"_Tombstone?_ How did you get mixed up with him?" "I dunno. He's so scary! He…he doesn't breathe…" "Ooh, believe me, I know!" Spider-Man said over a roar of bullets. "I've faced _him_ before. He's arch enemies with Robbie, this friend of mine that works at the Daily Bugle." "You have _friends there_?" "Yeah…why is that so surprisi—OOF!" He moaned as he tumbled off of the edge of the building. "Spider-Man!" She screamed. But she knew what happened. He was shot.

He crashed on the ground with the loudest BOOM! anyone had ever heard. The thug who Spider-Man had knocked in the head earlier came over to him. He stood above his semi-conscious body and laughed, "Ouch! You're gonna feel _that _in the morning!" A larger man with a scar near his left eye marched over, holding a large gun. "Where is the girl?" He looked on the rooftop and saw her peering over at Spider-Man's broken body. "On the roof. Get her. The boss' gonna want to see her, too."

Spider-Man was dragged into a warehouse only a block or two away. He felt the blood pouring from his body. He could feel the bullet giving his body a constant case of the chills. But these chills were colder. Deathly colder. Spider-Man was thrown into a large clear box on a large platform in the middle of a huge computer control center. Kimberly soon joined him. "Welcome to the Main Room. Tombstone'll be wit you's in a moment." "Tell him t-o take his time." Spider-Man moaned. Once they were left alone, Kimberly ripped her skirt and found the bullet hole in his arm. She wrapped the felt around it to stop the bleeding.

"Spidey- we need to get the bullet out." "Yeah…we do…" He nodded. She looked at his wound and peered inside of it. "I can see the bullet! Ew…" "Can you get it?" He asked out of breath. "Of course! I went to medical school!" She said, gently sticking her finger into the hole in his body. He moaned in agony. "Hold on, I've almost gotten it—take a deep breath!" She said, ripping the bullet out of his body. He quickly passed out for a few moments right after.

Once he regained consciousness, he looked at the bullet. "Damn. He shot me. That fucking son of a bitch actually shot me—is that part of my muscle on the bullet still?" Soon after that a group of men walked in with Tombstone. He was a huge, pale man. He was extremely muscular, and his teeth were pointy. He was so pale, though, that he actually looked blue. "Hello, Spider. Long time no see." He greeted. Spider-Man stood up. "Which one of you is the fucking son of a bitch that shot me?" He asked. A man raised his hand. "That's Ted." Tombstone laughed. "You bastard! I wont forget this!" Spider-Man cursed. "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why, Ms. Kimberly! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" "Save it!" She snapped. "Okay then. Where is my money?" "God Tombstone, I said I didn't have it yet!" "That's what you've _been _saying," He said, cracking his knuckles. "And I don't like repeating myself." Spider-Man stood up. "Tombstone, you're so fucked up! You're taking money from a scared little girl?" "_Little_?" Kimberly said with a tone. "Shh! Don't give me your _'tude _now!" Tombstone groaned. "I'm just tired 'o waiting, Ms. Kimberly," he said. "I'm a man of power. I don't have to wait."


	18. The Easiest Plan Ever Made

They were left alone to tremble and cry like little babies. But they didn't do that, even though they wanted to. Spider-Man coughed rapidly, showing his illness from the bullet hole. He needed medical attention. "I'm fine. I am _fine_." He assured her. But both of them knew he was lying. "Hey! You!" Kim screamed, holding Spider-Man's head in her lap (Spider-Man liked _that_) "He needs a doctor!" The guard ignored her. "He's dying over here!" "I'm not dying!" "Shut up!"

A guard walked over and looked at him. He was **b**loody, **b**ruised and **b**eaten-up. The three **B**'s of battle.Spider-Man acted sicker than he really was. "Ooh! Oh! My fucking arm! Ooh!" He moaned. "He does look a bit shaken up..." "A _bit_?" "Okay, okay. I'll talk to the boss." "Tell your boss we're hungry, too!" She ordered. "And I need a bathroom break!" Spider-Man pointed out.

It wasn't long before Tombstone himself came marching to them. "What's going on?" He said coldly. "Spider-Man needs a hospital." "We ain't got no hospital." "Please, Tombstone! He's dying!" "I said I'm _not dying_!" "Shut up!" Tombstone just grunted. "Alright, Web-Head. I'll cut you's a deal. I'm letting you outta here. But you need to get the money little miss Kimmy owes to me by Saturday." "That's two days!" He objected. "You bring me fifty-thousand dollars by Saturday, or she dies. If any cops come, she dies. But I'll make it slower. And, if you try anything_ else _funny, she dies in front of you, then you die." "Great options. What behind door number four?" He asked. Tombstone opened the door to the clear box they were in, and yanked Spider-Man out by the back of his costume. He dragged him to the door and flung him out.

Spider-Man stood there. "Kim!" He screamed. "K_im_." He swung over to the Fantastic Four Head Quarters. They'd be able to help him out! Damn, he always seemed to go over there! Why did he always have to go over there? He started talking to himself along the way, holding his wound so his blood wouldn't drip on anyone (EW).

He entered through the main building, holding his wound in agony. "Please-Help!" He acted. "I-I-Need Reeds!" And he pretended to faint on the floor. The lady at the front desk dialed a number, then said, "Reeds...Spider-Man's here for you. No, you better come and get him. He's passed out on the floor." Hearing that, Spider-Man got up and dusted himself off. "That sounds like an invitation to me!" He said, walking through a hallway and up into the elevator. The lady at the front desk called again. "Reeds? Spider-Man's on his way up to see you. No, he's walking. No, we don't need a stretcher. No, we don't need the psychiatric ward."

Spider-Man waltzed into the hospital wing. "Susan Storm! Am I glad to see you!" He greeted. Sue buzzed to the rest of her team through an earpiece. "He's in the hospital wing." He said, and ran over to Spider-Man, who had helped himself to a bed. "Spider-Man, what happened?" "I was shot. And I need fifty-thousand dollars." "Have you been gambling?" She asked, starting to clean his wound. "Not me, my-well-my alter ego's-girlfriend. She's being held captive by Tombstone." Sue started to stitch up his wound now. "We can go in there, or call the police." "No! And, I quote this, 'You bring me fifty thousand dollars by Saturday, or she dies. If any cops come, she dies. But I'll make it slower. And, if you try anything_ else _funny, she dies in front of you, then you die'." "Damn." Sue said as the rest of the team rushed in.

"Spider-Man!" "Fuck!" He screamed as The Invisible Woman finished the stitching. "Sorry!" "That hurt!" He moaned. "I'm sewing up your skin. Didja think it'd be painless?" He tugged his arm away from her and held it. "Spider-Man, what are you doing here? We're not your health plan!" The Thing groaned. "Calm down, Ben," Susan said. "He's got a huge problem on his hands!" And she explained to the rest of the team what was going on. "Okay, so we give him the fifty geeze. I mean, she does owe him it." Johnny Storm suggested. "Yeah, but what if he lies? What if he kills her?" "Spidey, calm down. We'll devise a plan. We're all here for you." Susan told him. "That's the plan right there! Spidey gives Tombstone the fifty k, we give him an earplug communicator thing like we have, so if Tombstone lied, we come and help!" The Thing displayed. They nodded. "Easiest plan I ever made." He laughed. "That's like the _only_ plan you ever made!" The Human Torch laughed. "You little-I'm gonna pound you into dust!" "Before you lift up your arm, I suggest a little deodorant!"


	19. HELP

Spider-Man spent the night at the Fantastic Four Hospital Wing, always making sure his mask was still on. He didn't sleep soundly knowing Kim was all alone and in danger. He wondered if she was thinking about him. Or, maybe, she was thinking about Spider-Man. He whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be there." To Kimberly, even though she wasn't there. He as assuring _himself_ that he could save her.

Spider-Man drifted off into dream mode. He snoozed all through the night, getting up once to piss. He was dreaming about Kim. She was alone in a dark, cold room. "Peter." "Kim." He said, running over to her. All was black around them. He couldn't see anything but himself and her. He ran towards her, moving his feet, but he didn't get any closer to her. "Peter..." She said softly, fading away as he ran and ran. "Kim! No!"

He woke up with a start, shaking. "Bad dream, Muffin?" Someone said. It was Johnny Storm. "Whadda you want, Matchstick?" "Ooh Kim! Kim!" He teased, flaming hot and bright. "Yeah, yeah. 'Flame off', will you? It's 6:00am!" Instead, he retained his fiery form. "I asked you to 'flame off'." Spider-Man said with a tone. "Spidey, we'll save her." He said, showing his unusual serious and caring side. Spider-Man just looked at him. Johnny stared through the white eyes of his mask almost as if he could see through them. "I know," Spider-Man said. "But I am allowed to worry."

That morning Sue Storm cooked up a batch of delicious pancakes, setting them in neat stacks on everyone's plate. Except she had made Johnny's stack invisible, so he sat there and watched everyone eat for a good ten minutes. Spider-Man ate so fast he choked five times. He wanted to go and save Kim. Everyone saw that. "Relax, Webs! Just slow down. We'll set up the plan later." "Plan what plan?" Spider-Man said, standing up now. "What plan, Reeds? My girl is fucking in trouble and I'm sitting here eating pancakes!" "Spidey, we know you're stressed out and worried sick. Just trust us," Sue said. He looked at her. "We know what we're doing, dear." She said. Her words somehow calmed him down, and he sat. He didn't eat though. His mouth was probably tired from chugging the food down from before.

Spider-Man felt like being alone while they devised the plan. He didn't need a plan, and he probably wouldn't listen to the one in progress. He goes with his instincts: fight dirty and make fun of the bad-guy. It's worked since he started out, hasn't it? Who needs Reeds' smarts when you've got fresh material that you make up as you go? Spider-Man sipped a cup of hot, strong coffee and stood outside on the roof. He leaned over, watching the little ants squirm about below. Sue Storm came to get him shortly.

She rubbed his back, releasing his anger and stress. "Sue?" He asked. "The money is being given by various charities that we donated to previously. We're leaving soon." "So, what's the plan?" He asked, not that he'd listen to it. "The plan is that we wait outside while you go in with the cash. All goes well, you come out with your girl. If not, buzz to us through your ear-piece. We'll send in the troops." "By troops you mean your team, right?" "Ooh, no. This is a serious offense Tombstone is making! The NYPD is behind us one-hundred percent!" "The NYPD?" "And James Jonah Jameson is coming for some odd reason," she shrugged. "I suppose he's a powerful man. He does what he likes. He'll probably write an editorial or something." "The NYPD and Jameson? They must not know I'm involved." Spider-Man said. Sue shook her head. "They do. They're just not happy you're the one going into the field. Especially Jameson!" "I couldn't image why!" Spider-Man said sarcastically as The Thing called them downstairs.

They flew off in the Fantasti-Car. They all sat down in the hovercraft, Spider-Man holding a case full of money. He opened it up once or twice to smell the money smell. He loved the money smell. Spider-Man told them where to land, and he hooked in his ear-piece. He saw the NYPD standing behind the Fantasti-Car, looking furious and showing him signs of hatred. James Jonah Jameson was staring him down, too. "Thanks for the support, guys." He said as he waltzed into the warehouse, hands full of money. He entered the warehouse, knocking first. He was curious as to why the door was not locked. Tombstone greeted him instantly. "Spider-Man. Welcome." He said, not looking at him, but the case. He grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Let's go into the Main Room."

They walked into the Main Room, which was still full of computers. Kimberly was sitting at a desk, guns pointed to her in many different directions. "Kim!" Spider-Man said, rushing over. "Ah, ah, ah," Tombstone said, sitting him down across from Kimberly. Tombstone sat at the head of the large table, acting very important. Spider-Man spun around several times in the swivel chair without stopping until Tombstone cleared his throat.

"You have the money?" "No, I have free candy in the case." Spider-Man groaned. Tombstone rolled his eyes. "May I see it?" "Only if you take the guns off of Kim." Tombstone nodded and snapped his fingers. The guards lowered their weapons obediently. Spider-Man shoved the case to him from across the table. Tombstone counted the money, looked at it under light, and smelled it. "Ah. I love the money smell." "So, we have something in common." Spider-Man laughed. Tombstone snapped the case shut. "Okay, Webs. You didn't disappoint me. The girl can go free. But you, that's a very different story." Spider-Man didn't move.

"What kind of story?" He asked. "You're not going anywhere, Spider-Man. Oh, no. I hate you too much to let you live." "You hate me? Yay!" Spider-Man clapped. With a snap of the fingers, the guns moved to Spider-Man. "Get the girl out of here." Tombstone yelled. "No! I'm not leaving without him!" She cried. "Don't be stupid, Kim! Go!" Spider-Man said. Spider-Man pretended to scratch his ear and he lifted up his mask. He pressed the ear-piece and mumbled, "Amazing Quad this is Spinner. Over." "Roger Spinner, this is Amazing Quad," said Sue Storm's voice. "What's your position?" Spider-Man looked around the room. Kim was gone; safe at last. But everyone was looking at him. He scratched his ear and he mumbled, "Help."


	20. The Machine

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, The NYPD, Fantastic Four, and even grumpy James Jonah Jameson came blasting into the room. Tombstone ordered a guard to get more men as he told the rest to open fire. Spider-Man took advantage of the confusion in the room and punched out a guard who was still holding him at gunpoint. He started swinging around, doing acrobatic stunts to dodge bullets, and joined his team in combat.

Then more of Tombstone's men came rushing in, all with big machine guns. The NYPD immediately put their weapons down. "What the hell are you doing?" Spider-Man yelled at the chief. "Kid, there's more than 20 more men on that side. I don't know about you, but I got a problem with getting shot!" Tombstone grinned in Spider-Man's direction. Spider-Man flipped him off.

"Boys, bring Spider-Man to me." Tombstone said happily. Spider-Man was shoved over to the chair he had been held captive in before. "Spider-Man. I despise your very flesh. And now I'm finally going to end it," Tombstone laughed. "But not just yet." Spider-Man's arms were tied behind the chair, but instead of ropes they used these large metal coils. They then put a small lock on the coils to top it all off. Even Tombstone would probably have a tough time getting out of this!

While the rest of the NYPD were restrained with their own handcuffs, the Fantastic Four were put in these four separate chambers. These chambers had enough room to sit down in, and were a few feet taller than The Thing. Of course, he needed a special chamber, because of his massive size. The heroes were banging on the glass, but nothing happened. "One-Hundred Percent Un-Breakable. Even The Thing cant smash his way outta here!" Tombstone laughed. "Spider-Man let me introduce you to the real project I've been working on," Tombstone said, showing the four superheroes. "It's called the Superator. It hasn't been proven to work yet, but your four little friends here will be our first lab rats. What does it do, you ask?"

"No, I didn't ask that." Spider-Man said. "It can drain 'superhero' DNA from any human being. My people are trying to reverse the process, and allow it to also give superpowers to a person. Let's see if it works." Tombstone grinned. He walked over to a large computer that took up at least a quarter of the wall. He pressed a green button near the keyboard, and the four chambers began to glow. They all filled with a thick green smoke, making it impossible to see the captive super heroes. "Leave them alone!" Spider-Man said, rocking in his chair. Tombstone grinned. "Unfortunately, its not painful. They'll just feel weak and dizzy," Relieved, Spider-Man stopped rocking. "The process will take a minute or so." Then a guard came over, with James Jonah Jameson at gunpoint. "I found him hiding, sir." "Tie him across from The Spider." Tombstone said as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Jameson and Spider-Man said there across from each other, trying to read each other's thoughts. Jameosn showed anger and a pinch of fear in his face. "So," Spider-Man said. "Come here often?" "Shh! Its complete!" Tombstone clapped. He rushed over and pressed a red button on the computer. The smoke was cleared, and in the chambers everyone saw Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, and The Thing leaning weakly against the glass. "The Thing-He's human!" a police offer said. And he was. He wasn't the Thing anymore.

"It-It worked?" Tombstone said frantically, pressing a white button that opened the doors. They fell forward, so tired and limb. Tombstone ran over to Invisible Woman. "Turn invisible! Do it!" Sue started shaking. She turned invisible for a few seconds, then came back into sight. He dropped her and stood up. "So...It can weaken superpowers...interesting." Jameson said, eyeing Spider-Man. "Hey! Keep your eyes in your head, Jameson!" Spider-Man said, slouching lower in his chair. His foot reached Jameson's chair, and he tipped it over. Jameson went crashing to the floor. Hysterical laughing, Spider-Man tried not to make it obvious that he was reaching for the guard's keys behind him. As the guard moved closer to Spider-Man, on his way over to pick up Jameson's chair, Spider-Man had gotten them. He un-locked himself, but waited as he slowly untied the coils.

The NYPD was still on the ground, handcuffed. Tombstone looked around. "Guards! You can all take the rest of the day off! I have it all under control." Tombstone grinned. Yes! Thought Spider-Man. This is what he had been planning on. Tombstone's huge ego would be the better of him this time! The guards all left, and Tombstone started staring at the computer screen. Spider-Man, now completely free. Tipi-towed over to Tombstone. He pushed Tombstone into the first chamber and pressed the white button. The door closed.

"Booh-yah Baby!" Spider-Man laughed. He went to check on the Fantastic Four. "Sue, are you okay?" She was still lying on the ground, as were the others. She shook her head. "No...I'm so tired." Spider-Man helped his friends into the chambers again, this time Sue and Reeds sharing one because Tombstone was occupying the other. "Okay, guys. If you come out wrong, like mutated and crap, its not my fault, right?" Spider-Man said as he set the process on only the three chambers. He pressed the green button, and smoke filled the three chambers. Everyone watched as the smoke consumed them. They heard banging and moaning. Spider-Man started to sweat.

When the green smoke cleared, the Fantastic Four were standing upright and strong. Reeds, stretching his arms, was 'alone', since Sue was invisible. Johnny Storm was literally on fire, and Ben Grimm was big and ugly again. Spider-Man opened the doors as they ran out. "Great job!" " Thanks!" " We owe you one!" consumed Spider-Man's ear. Reeds shook his hand. "Spider-Man, you free everyone here. We'll take Tombstone into custody." "Then we'll come back and get this Superator machine." The Thing winked. And, Spider-Man was left alone with the tied of police officers and Jameson.

Spider-Man paced the floor, the cops looking at him like "What the hell are you doing? Just get us fucking out of here!" Spider-Man eyed the officers. "If I let you go," Spider-Man said, looking at everyone anxious face. "Will you promise not to shoot me?" They nodded some reluctantly. Spider-Man untied some of them, and they untied the others. Then he raced over to Jameson, untying his ropes. "Here you go, thank me later. If you don't forget, that is." "Yeah yeah." Jameson scowled.

Then Spider-Man looked at the 'Superator' machine. "Gay name." He said, looking at the large computer screen. He left for a moment, leaving the cops and Jameson waiting, but came back with one of the guns Tombstone had gotten illegally. He started shooting at the machine, firing bullets at it frantically until it caught fire. Then he started shooting at the chambers, completely destroying them. "Are you nuts! Do you know the breakthrough that was?" Jameson screamed. "It could have rid the world of hooligans like you forever!" "Exactly!" Spider-Man said. "And as far as I'm concerned, then world needs superheroes to save asses like yours. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if powers were taken away un-willingly. You don't know the dangers that machine made for super-types like me." He said, spinning a web and swinging out of the warehouse.

As he swung around the city, for some odd reason, he thought about Mary-Jane. Her picture came into his head, and he didn't know why. Then he remembered something he was embarrassed he forgot. He needed to find Kim. No, he needed to find Kim _now_. Where could she have gone? Maybe the Fantastic Four H.Q.? Or The Avengers Mansion? Or maybe... As he headed towards his destination, he was almost completely sure that Kimberly was waiting for him in a run-down, dirty apartment.


	21. THE END!

Peter Parker smashed through his apartment door, thinking it was locked. Kimberly was sitting on the couch, covered by a blanket and drinking some hot cocoa. "Kim!" He said, hugging her. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I heard all about it and..." "How did you hear?" She asked, putting down her mug. "You're my girlfriend! How wouldn't I know?" "Because no one knew. No reporters or anything." Peter gulped. "I-I'm good friends with Spider-Man, remember?" She sighed. "Him."

"Look, Kim. Spider-Man's...uh...well..." He tried to explain. But he really couldn't. How could he? Where did he and Spider-Man meet? Well, technically the same spider that bit him, but... "You don't have to explain. I get it." Peter started to sweat. "W-what?" "Yeah. I know." "You-do?" "Yeah. I mean, it's easy to figure out." She said. "How obvious." "Not obvious, you just act differently." Peter sat down. "Kim, I can totally explain. You see, when I was a teenager, back in high school..." "You knew her then too?" Peter looked shocked. _"Her?_" She nodded. "Mary-Jane." _"M.J.?" _Peter sighed with relief. She didn't know about his secret. But, what was this about Mary-Jane?

"Peter, you still care about her." "No, I don't!" She sighed. "If that was true, you wouldn't have a picture of her on your coffee table, or on your nightstand, or under your mattress," Kim sighed again. "And it's okay. Pete, I totally understand." "Kim, I can...I mean..." Boy, telling her he was Spider-Man would be easier than this. "Peter, thank you for some wonderful times, but I have to go." She said, getting up and sipping her drink. As he was halfway out the door she said, "And tell Spider-Man I said 'Thanks'." And she closed the door. "You're welcome." Peter said, slouching back in his chair. Then he sat up. "She stole my mug!" He said.

Peter gulped, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. It was ringing. "Mary-Jane? Hi, it's uh...its Peter." "Pete?" " Yeah, I just got your message, actually." "Yeah right." " No, no, I-yeah. So I was wondering, uh, if you'd like to get together sometime later this week..." "Really? I...uh...okay." She said. "Yeah? Okay." He said. "Okay. I'm...uh...sorry." "And I'm sorry, too." He said. " I forgive you." "I forgive you, too." He said. "So, how about Friday night? Movie and dinner?" "Yeah. Sounds good." "Okay." "Okay." "Bye, Pete." "See you later, Mary-Jane." And he hung up.

He looked himself in the mirror and saw a huge, strong, brave man. Finally, he thought. Things are working out right for me for once. He looked at the calendar. Today was Wednesday. Friday. Yeah, he could wait 'till Friday. After all, he needed rest after the past eventful days. He still thought about Kimberly. Poor Kim. You know what, he did owe her an explanation.

Peter ran out of the apartment, down the street, and peered for Kim as he ran for her house. Wait. He couldn't go running to her house! He was with Mary-Jane now! She'd think he wanted to get back together, and give her an even bigger heartbreak. No, he knew who had to do this for him.

Spider-Man raced down the streets of New York City, landing at Kimberly's house in no time. He entered through an open window uninvited, as he usually did. He cleared his throat loud, making Kim jump and run into the room. "Spider-Man?" "Hey, Kim." "What the hell are you doing here?" "I'm-uh-checking up on you." "Really, now?" She said, unconvinced. "Yeah, see...I uh...well...okay... maybe this isn't the best idea." "Yeah. I think you're right. There's the door." "Hey. You do know I am _the_ Spider-Man, right? I'm...famous and everything!" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you _want_, Peter?" Spider-Man looked shocked. "What?" "That's right, I know who you really are." "Kim, I-I can explain." "You don't have to." "I...don't?" "Yeah. I figured it all out. You met Mary-Jane when you were in high school. She must have been there when you got your powers." He nodded, still very startled. "And don't worry your little webs about it, my lips are sealed." "Why...how?" He asked. "I believe in true love, Pete. And, honestly, you're a super hero. And, I'm not. I was involved in some bad stuff, obviously, that's how I got messed up with Tombstone." He nodded. "So, I mean, we weren't really made for each other. But I hope we can still be...y'know...friends." Spider-Man nodded. "Yeah. Hell yeah. Hopefully we can see each other at times other than when I'm saving your ass." She laughed. "We'll see, Spidey."

Spider-Man sat on a building a few moments later. Wow. Okay. Let's think here. My ex-girlfriend knows I'm Spider-Man, but won't tell anyone for...whatever reasons she has. And, yet, my real girlfriend doesn't know I'm Spider-Man, is totally clueless, and yet she's my girlfriend! Wow. If you think about this in a logical way, there is no logic whatsoever.

And that is life. You can't think about life. Life just happens, in the weirdest and most fucked up ways. Change is inevitable, so learn to embrace it. Heartbreak and sadness is inevitable. So learn to take it. You just need to roll with it, y'know? Shit happens. The end. Life sucks. The end. There really is no happy ending, no matter how you look at the story. Someone is always hurt, someone is always left behind, and someone is always forgotten.


End file.
